Shredclaw the Vicious pt2
The night is calm and silent decorated with a blanket of stars in the abyss-like sky. Sune tosses and turns in his bed, unable to fall into slumber. He kept on thinking about Flint's words on how he can be great too, he kept on thinking about how he will accomplish that without a dragon. All the dragon eggs were already claimed by early trainers and he didn't get one just because he was late. He rethinks why it was hard to find a new stock of dragon eggs. Sune can't sleep and decides to take a walk to blow off steam. He grumbles as he gets up and slips on his jacket and boots. Sune: Maybe I'll be tired after this walk... eh The air was fresh and the moonlight gently shines onto the brown earth. Sune decides he'll take his favourite route and walked down the path near the sea. Sune had always loved the sea ever since he was 6. His father used to take him on fishing trips to see the underwater kingdoms, filled with Scauldrons, Seashockers, and many many other fascinating creatures. The sound of the sea calmed his mind and he would often come here when his father was occupied by other tasks. Overtime, the need for supplies on Berk grew and grew, causing greater need for fish, wood, and metal. Sune's father can no longer take Sune on spare fishing trips and was stuck fishing out in the open sea all day long. Sune was frustrated when he figured this but, overtime he accepted fate and visited the sea by himself. He scouted the small cliffs and coves, seeking a place where he can sit and listen to the soothing sea in peace. He then saw a nice huge cove a few yards from the sea and settled down on a smooth rock. This cove was no ordinary cove, it has areas with deep water and places with shallow water, all surrounded by a huge circle of rocks. These rocks even made tiny cliffs and some areas inside the cove where also suitable for land, since the water was also surrounded by sand, making it look like a mini lagoon. Sune sat there in silence without uttering a word, he only wanted the waves of the ocean and the quiet night. He decided that he is now tired and searches for a way down from the rocks. As he moves closer to the exit, his foot slips and he falls down into the water. Splash! Sune quickly swims out of the water and drags himself to rest on the sand. Sune: (thinking) Oh no this is just great! My clumsy stupid feet has landed me deep down this cove! Look at how deep it is! I'd probably be trapped here for all eternity! Sune: (calling out) Help! Help! Somebody! Sune calls out for help but to no avail, he was simply too far for anyone to hear him. Unfortunately for Sune, his screams and yelps has attracted some unwanted attention. Two beady and soulless eyes stare at him from within the waters, no doubt these belonged to a dragon. Upon closer inspection, Sune noticed how much trouble he had gotten himself hammered into. It was a juvenile Razorback, tidal and sharp class dragons that can slice your body into a million pieces within the blink of an eye. They have a fearful reputation, stories were told about these wingless fiends, slicing boats in half then devouring the fish, leaving the fishermen to drown. However, it looked weird to Sune, the front of its back...... it's ..... ripped off. Large gashes and scars line the frontal area of its back. They look fresh and not fully healed yet. It would be a bad choice if it decided to attack a human in this condition. It gently rose its head out of the water, still keeping its gills under. It flopped its dark grey head onto the sand just a few feet away from Sune and closed its eyes. Sune was still scared out of his mind despite seeing tidal class dragons ever since he was 6. The dragon looked starved and some species of dragons are known for eating humans. Only Thor knows if this dragon would see him as a delicious meal. Sune wonders if this dragon is keeping its head out of the water to lure him closer and when he's unaware it'll take a bite out of his face. The Razorback did not move from its spot, it looked like it was dying. Meanwhile Sune was still calculating what to do. Should he run away? Should he approach the injured dragon? Cowardly thoughts flooded his mind, only reminding him of how worthless and clumsy he could be. " Reminds me of the sun, you can be great like it someday I suppose" These words suddenly crashed into his brain. Sune toughened up and walked towards the dragon lying its head on the sand. Sune: SHREDCLAW I WILL SAVE YOU! I AM NOT A WORTHLESS, CLUMSY, COWARD! The Razorback gave no reply but, it's still breathing. Sune searches around him, looking for a way out of the deep cove. He finds some rocks that looked suitable for climbing. He gripped them and started to clamber up as fast as a Skrill could ride lightning. Halfway up, he scratched his knees but he kept on going, ignoring the pain. Soon after the scrawny kid with bloody knees reached the village. He called around in sheer desperation, only to be greeted by eerie silence. Sune knocked open his door, only to find it vacant. He circled the whole village and the only person he found was a girl named Almeta, who claims that the whole village was under attack by dragon hunters. The dragon hunters had all sorts of enslaved dragons, Deathgrippers, Keen Cutters, and others. The reason they managed to raid a whole village was because these hunters had captured several dragon trainers as hostage. Hiccup and the gang had gone on a mission to defeat the dragon hunters but, they haven't returned. There were many trainers who did not want to give up and tried fighting back but, they were all beaten and captured. Sune: So how come you weren't captured? Almeta: I wasn't at the village when the dragon hunters arrived. I came back while they were threatening the village and saw everything while hiding behind a large boulder. Sune: Look, I need your help, there's an injured dragon stuck in a cove and I need to keep it alive. It's going to die if I don't help it. But... I don't know what to do now, Livna is gone and all the people are gone. I need to save them, please help just this once. Almeta stared into the ground, she looked up and agreed to help Sune. The girl rummaged through her home and came out with a bag stuffed with medicinal herbs, bandages, and dried up fish. Sune and Almeta bounded towards the cove. The dragon still hadn't moved, Sune was afraid that it might be dead. Sune and Almeta pulled it out of the water and Almeta started rubbing the medicine onto its damaged back. The dragon growled but calmed down after realizing that the strange substance is helping it recover. Then, Sune started wrapping bandages around its neck and back. Shredclaw was confused, these creatures looked similar to the ones who tried to hunt him down priorly, yet they were trying to help him. Sune fed him some dried fish and sat down beside the Razorback. The Razorback did not mind the kid sitting next to him but, he did not expect it to pet him. Shredclaw growled to signal he didn't like being touched and sure enough Sune backed off. Sune: I guess he doesn't like being touched huh? Almeta: ( Author's note: Right now Shredclaw the Vicious is still being developed, I don't know what to write so I'm quite stuck. Hopefully I'll be able to continue it later. I'm sorry for the inconvenience)